You're Out of Sight
by wixley-kryptonese
Summary: 643. You have your soulmate's hair colour on a stripe at your wrist, when they dye or change their hair colour the stripe changes – ft. Pepper Potts/Happy Hogan, FRIDAY, JARVIS & Loki/Tony Stark


_643\. You have your soulmate's hair colour on a stripe at your wrist, when they dye or change their hair colour the stripe changes_ – ft. Pepper Potts/Happy Hogan, + FRIDAY, JARVIS  & Loki/Tony Stark

* * *

Pepper could handle crazy. If she could handle Tony Stark, she could handle crazy. However, she had _no idea_ how crazy Loki truly was when Thor brought him to Avengers Tower, and therefore had not been able to prepare for the fact that she now had _bright green hair_. The God grinned at her mischievously, while Tony – to her anger and upset – was struggling to contain his laughter at his soulmate's antics.

"Turn it back," she grit her teeth, feeling the unexpected sting of tears in her eyes. She had to be in a meeting in less than three hours, and there was no way she could just cancel on them – and no way she could face them with _emerald green hair_. "Turn it back, Loki."

He hummed, gleeful, "Nope."

In reply, knowing there was no way he'd turn it back on her command, Pepper looked to Tony, but the inventor had finally succumbed to his laughter, causing Pepper to turn swiftly, practically running towards the elevator. Once inside, she shut the doors, sagging against the wall, pulling a bright green strand to look at it, comparing it with the thin brown line on her wrist. No doubt her soulmate was wondering how the hell she got it green so quickly, unless they were on the other side of the world and asleep – that happened a lot nowadays, when people dyed their hair crazy colours and their soulmate was in another time-zone, so said soulmate-in-another-timezone would wake up to a new colour wrapped around their wrist.

"Miss Potts, which floor would you like to go to?" FRIDAY asked politely. Pepper looked up helplessly.

"I don't know, just…not here, with Loki and Tony."

"Then I would suggest the six hundredth and thirty-seventh floor, Miss – Mr Hogan is there. He might provide you comfort." Pepper narrowed her eyes at the nearest camera. There was something in FRIDAY'S tone of voice that put her on edge, an inflection that caused Pepper to be wary.

"Alright…warn him I'm coming."

"Of course, Miss Potts," FRIDAY said in a downright _demure_ tone, excitement buzzing at the edge of her words. Pepper wanted to know what the AI was thinking now – JARVIS had been better at hiding his own excitement, which was probably why many underestimated him, but FRIDAY – well, there was a reason Tony was upset with everyone calling her better than JARVIS, for having 'emotions'.

JARVIS had had emotions. He just wasn't a little _kid_ anymore – not like FRIDAY.

The lift doors opened, revealing the gym, where Happy was sitting with a bottle of water, one glove off to show his Band.

"Hey Happy," she called out exhaustedly, coming inside. The driver lifted his head up to say hello, only for his eyes to widen as he startled, water-bottle dropping. "Happy?"

He gaped, eyes flickering between her and his wrist. Pepper suddenly felt the urge to back away. _Oh my._ She stepped back, only to meet the lift doors.

"I'm afraid Sir and Mr Laufeyson are in need of the elevator, Miss Potts," FRIDAY said with a definite smugness to her voice. Pepper swallowed, looking to the brunette Band on her wrist.

 _After all this time, he might have been right in front of me_.

"Miss- Pepper. Your hair, it's…"

"Green, I know," she drew together her courage, walking over to him and looking down at his wrist. As she suspected, it was emerald green. "I've been rather blind, haven't I? You probably guessed it was me a decade ago."

"I…I've met a lot of people who I thought were the one," Happy replied, standing. "I never thought you might be the one though. I- I thought you were Tony's soulmate. He always kept his Band hidden, 'cause of the Press…"

Pepper gave a slight smile, "A lot of people thought that, don't worry. Loki's a pain, though, to be honest – he was the one to make my hair go green."

"I should get him a fruit basket," Happy smiled widely. Pepper scoffed, before taking his wrist, pressing their Bands together. As she thought they would, they glowed, and a line appeared through each, pumping along to their heartbeats. "A _really big_ fruit basket."

"Or maybe just a slap to the face. I've got a meeting downstairs in a few hours."

Happy hummed, "Do you mind if I punch him instead?"

"Not at all."


End file.
